


volt tackle

by fiction fetishist (fictionfetishist)



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfetishist/pseuds/fiction%20fetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima is the lightning bolt that manages to strikes the same place twice. Or thrice. Or as many times as it likes. Hanai has learned that the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	volt tackle

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for HanaTaji day 2012
> 
> genderbent names are as follows:  
> Azusa -> Azusa (lol)  
> Yuuichirou -> Yuuiko  
> Takaya -> Takako  
> Fumiki -> Tsumiki

"A-zu-saaaa~" Yuuiko calls as she skips into the classroom, excitedly hugging her friend from behind.

"Help me out with my homework again?" she asks. "It's been a while since I've been over to your hou—Oh, what's this?" Yuuiko leers over the taller girl's shoulder. "Did you get bigger?" she says, her small hands emphasizing her point as she fondles her friend's chest playfully.

Azusa flushes. "Yu-Yuuiko—!" she yells, swatting at the shorter girl's hands in an attempt to preserve whatever's left of her dignity for the day. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!"

"Aww, come on, Azusa," the shorter girl whines in response, the conspiratory look in her eyes belying the disappointed tone in her words. "You know you like it~" she says, slowly, wrapping her arms tighter around her friend's waist and pushing herself closer with each syllable.

"D-Don't put me in the same group as you!" Azusa stutters as she continues her futile attempt to escape from her friend's grasp. Yuuiko only laughs and takes each push as a way to snuggle closer. Azusa sighs, burying her face in her hands.

A few tables away, Takako rolls her eyes. "Geez guys, go get a room or something," she mutters. Tsumiki just smiles on next to her.

Azusa shoots them a quick glare before returning her attention to the hundred pounds of hyperactive girl clinging to her waist. "Come _on_ , Yuuiko, let go already—!"

"But I don't wanna~" the shorter girl pouts, looking up at her with eyes so round they should be illegal to evoke so easily.

Azusa takes a deep breath, steels her resolve. "I swear to god, Yuuiko, if you don't let go now, I _will_ hurt you."

To her surprise, the grip around her waist loosens, and a small voice whines, "Fiiiiine," then, "What's got you so cranky? I'm pretty sure it's not your time of the month yet." and Azusa swears there is no way that that combination of sad and confused isn't on purpose.

Takako smirks, "Oh, she's just got her panties in a twist 'cause she—"

"Shut up," Azusa declares as she firmly clamps her hand down on her friend's mouth with a look that says "One more word and I _will_ smother you". Takako merely rolls her eyes.

Yuuiko blinks. "'Cause she what? Come on," she says, eyes sparkling with curiosity, "Don't leave me hanging!"

"'Cause she never gets to return the favor!" Tsumiki chimes.

Azusa pales. "Th-That's—"

"That's all?" Yuuiko puts her hands on her hips and grins, that mischievous glint in her eyes returning. "Well, why didn't you just say so! Truth be told, I _was_ getting kinda tired of doing all the work. There's only so much I can do by myself, ya know?" she declares, moving closer to her target.

"Th-That's not what I meant at all!" the taller girl yells, clenching her fists at her sides and stomping her foot—an otherwise threatening stance if not for the redness spread all over her cheeks.

"Oh, really now." Takako deadpans, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "'Cause I remember you saying something like, 'Damn that Yuuiko, always going around and gr…groping me everywhere. Can't she see how embarrassing that is?! I really wish I could give her a taste of her own medicine.'…or something like that," she adds. "Isn't that right, Tsumiki?"

"Yup, that's about it!" the other girl beams. Takako sends a triumphant smirk in Azusa's direction, watching the taller girl flush a deeper shade of crimson and flap her lips in what appears to be a disturbingly good impression of Rin.

Yuuiko laughs and wraps her arms around her friend once more, snuggling into the other's shoulder. "It's okay, Asuza- _chan_ ," she says, tiptoeing to whisper into the taller girl's ear, "I'll gladly take as much medicine as you want me to."

"I—" Azusa very nearly jumps out the window in order to not die of complete embarrassment.

Takako snaps a photo with her cellphone, while Tsumiki stifles a laugh. Yuuiko just tightens her hold. "There's no need to be embarrassed Azusa-chan," she says. "Although," she adds, moving closer to whisper once more, "you _are_ ten times more adorable when you blush like that."

Asuza gives up, buries her face in her hands. "One day, I swear, I am _so_ gonna kill all of you."

Takako snorts. "Good luck with that," she offers. Tsumiki's probably too stupid to die."

The other girl tilts her head. "I thought that was only for catching col— _Hey!_ Did you just call me stupid?!"

"If you have to ask," Takako replies, slowly, exasperatedly, "that only means I'm right."

Tsumiki pouts. "Geez Takako, why d'you always have to be _so mean_?"

Takako taps her on the head with a notebook in response.

Yuuiko laughs, "Man, those two always have fun, don't they?" She slides her hands upwards from her friend's waist teasingly. "How about we continue ours?" she whispers, trailing fingers leaving shivers in their wake.

Azusa snaps. "H-Haven't you been listening to a word I’ve said?!"

Yuuiko spends the trip back to her classroom clutching her head and cursing whoever thought inventing karate chops was a good idea.


End file.
